


Blue.

by panwithaplan7



Series: Voltron One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Police Officer Keith (Voltron), Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Vigilante Allura (Voltron), Vigilante Hunk (Voltron), Vigilante Lance (Voltron), Vigilante Pidge (Voltron), Vigilante Shiro (Voltron), Voltron is a vigilante group, flirty lance (voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwithaplan7/pseuds/panwithaplan7
Summary: "God-damnit Blue! What the hell are you doing here?""Hey there Keithy! I decided to help you out, seeing as it took you this long to find him."
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of kidnapping, criminals and police officers
> 
> Keith is a police officer in this and since I am not a police officer, I have no idea how this stuff works. If any of this is incorrect or rude please let me know!
> 
> This was requested by ShiranaiAtsune

"I'm going in." Keith mumbled into his walkie talkie. He raised his gun and prepared to head in. This case had been a tough one. He had been working on the case for a couple of weeks before he finally got a lead. It was a little odd though, as he had been struggling to figure it out and then a clue suddenly popped up.

He signaled to the cops behind him and opened the door. He looked around, expecting to find criminal ready to put up fight. "God-damnit Blue! What the hell are you doing here?" Keith yelled as he lowered his gun. Blue was standing next to the tied up criminal, grinning like a maniac.

Blue smirked before exclaiming "Hey there Keithy! I decided to help you out, seeing as it took you this long to find him."

Keith groaned and said sarcastically, "Thanks Blue. I'll be sure to call you and your 'group' up, next time we need help."

Lance frowned but said cheerfully, "Sounds great. See you soon Mullet!" Keith sighed as Blue left and moved towards the criminal.

As soon as Keith got back to the police station, he sat at his desk and looked up Blue. He had done this before, when he first met Blue. That had been at the very beginning of both of their careers, so Keith was hoping there was going to be more information.

The first thing that popped up was some information about the group Blue was in called 'Voltron'. All it said was "Voltron is a vigilanting group. So far, we don't know their motives but some of the members have shown up at crime scenes. Only a couple of their members have been confirmed. They go by the alias's Blue, Black and Princess.

Keith leaned close to the screen and looked at the next things that popped up. The second thing that had popped up was Blue's record. So far, he hadn't done anything illegal, just annoying. There was a list of investigations that he had shown up at, now including the meeting from today.

He frowned when he noticed that almost half of the cases Blue had appeared at had been Keith's cases.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Why the hell is it taking so long Blue?"

"Relax Princess. It's just taking him a while to open up. Also, we're at headquarters. Why are you still using code names?" Blue - Lance asked with a smirk.

"Lance, I told you to go in and convince him to join us. I would have thought you would have done it by now." Lance sighed and walked over to the couch where Pidge and Hunk were sitting.

"I would've thought this would be easy for 'Lover-boy Lance.'" Pidge said as they smirked and looked up from their gear they were tinkering with.

"Go easy on 'im Pidge. I'm sure it's difficult." Hunk said loyally.

"Thank you Hunk!" Lance shrieked. "He's so fucking stubborn! I'm only able to get a couple of words in before I need to leave."

Allura sighed and began lecturing him. "Lance, my father didn't work for 10 years trying to take down this government, just to have it ruined by the Blue paladins inability to convince some cop to join us!" Lance opened his mouth to argue back but was interrupted by the door opening.

In walked Shiro, who quickly jumped to Lance's defense. "Lance is right. It's going to take a while to get through to him. I also know that he'll join us." Lance mentally facepalmed. He'd totally forgot that Shiro used to know Keith! Though, he only knew a little. All he could remember is that Keith and Shiro went to the police academy together and were friends until Shiro lost his arm, got fired, and joined Voltron.

"Shiro, man you've got to help me. I honestly don't know if this is worth it. He's impossible to get through."

Shiro frowned at that but answered "It's going to take some time and a lot of patience, but we have to keep at it. We need a red paladin and Keith is the perfect fit." Lance groaned and leaned back against the couch, trying to come up with a plan for Keith.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Keith had never known how boring his life was until Blue. His life had always been the same. Wake up, eat, work, sleep. Over and over. It all changed when Blue started showing up. Blue was what made his job exciting and he could be relied upon to show up at least once a month. 

That is, until recently. Blue hadn't shown up in over two months and Keith's life had gone back to boring. The only thing changing being the cases he worked on.

He had gotten a new case that had him scratching his head. It had originally started when Lance McClain was reported missing. It had been about a week from when he was reported missing, more clues started popping up. 

Those clues made the case much more interesting and turned a missing person case into a kidnapping 

It had taken a while but Keith had been able to start narrowing down the suspect list and they were getting closer and closer.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It had all come down to two suspects. He had had two suspects that fit the profile but was unable to try and narrow it down any more. The two suspects were called Haggar and Zarkon and they both had incredibly shady backgrounds. 

He needed to figure it out.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

He'd done it.

He'd figured it out and they were ready to go and save this Lance McClain that he had learned so much about.

They had figured out that he was being kept in a abandoned warehouse at the edge of Galra city. They had gotten a warrant and were ready to move in. 

They lined up around all possible exits and held up their guns, ready to bust the door in. Keith gave the signal and heard someone repeat it into their walkie.

Keith put his hand to the doorknob and breathed out, before opening the door slowly. They all ran in with their guns lifted, splitting up to look for Lance.

Keith went off by himself trying to make this as quick as possible in case they were wrong. That way, they could get looking for Lance again as soon as possible. He opened one of the first doors and went in looking in all the corners before putting his gun down. 

Nothing.

He sighed and moved to the next door. He crossed his fingers and opened the next door. He looked around and gasped. 

There was something in the corner, something that looked like a pile of fabric.

Keith moved closer and exclaimed "Police! Put your hands were I can see them." Keith heard a groan and moved closer. "I said put your hands where I can see them!" 

The pile shifted again before saying, "Give a guy a second Mullet." in a raspy voice.

Keith moved closer, watching as the pile shakily sat up, as some of the cloth fell of him.

"Blue!?"


	2. Not An Update

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had massive writers block and I haven't really been able to write for super long. I promise I have been working on the writing and I won't leave this unfinished, you're just going to have to be patient with me.

My goal is to try and have a new chapter out before the end of the year, so be looking for it.

Thank you so much for sticking with this story and I promise that I will have something out eventually.

If you have any requests, I would love to see them. Just put them in the comments and I promise that I will get to them eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to make a second part to this so be ready!
> 
> If you see any grammar, spelling or factual errors please let me know.
> 
> If you have any requests just put them in the comments.
> 
> -Cassie


End file.
